The present invention relates to a mosquito destroyer in which by utilizing the natures of the mosquitoes, the mosquitoes will naturally die at a fixed position.
With respect to the conventional mosquito destroyer or mosquito expellant such as vapor mat and electric vapor mat will radiate specific smell to kill the mosquitoes. A high voltage mosquito destroyer employs light for attracting mosquitoes and kills the mosquitoes with high voltage through a conducting body disposed around the light. Another type of mosquito expellant liquid or sonic mosquito expellant employs a liquid sprayed on the human body or sonic waves to expel mosquitoes. However, such measures can only expel the mosquitoes from human body or a certain area, while failing to effectively destroy the mosquitoes. Moreover, the mosquitoes are propagated very quickly, while the amount of killed mosquitoes is quite limited. Therefore, it is still impossible to completely destroy the mosquitoes.